Tutor
by Tenshuki
Summary: Amane has a D in mathematics, and gets Nagisa to help. But, Amane is still curious as to how Nagisa can still be so free, and wonders if Nagisa can help her be free too. Shizuma, is less than happy to share her Nagisa with the Prince, and her lost desires
1. Tutor me?

**Well...My first on this account! I've had this account...and...well I wanted to write so here it is! My goal: Make more Strawberry Panic EVERYTHING! Really...i want to do all couples! First up... Amane X Nagisa! This might have...I dunno 5 chapters :/  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - **Tutor Me?  
**

* * *

Amane sighed, staring at her Progress Report. "Hikari, what does this look like to you?" she asked, moving the paper in front of her girlfriends eyes. Hikari looked over the paper with her amber eyes and read it aloud. "A, A, A-, A, B+, A" she gasped, looking at the paper with wide eyes. "Amane-sempai! You got a D in Math!"

"I know." Amane said, slumping forward and placing her face into her hands. "If I don't get that up to a B by the time our Reports come out, I'm not going to be able to stay in any clubs or sports. Nor could I help you with Etoile work."

Hikari sighed with her, looking at her girlfriend with worried eyes. "I'd help you out but...I-I only got a C..."

Amane turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Hikari, I'll get it up some how. I'm not letting my team, or my school down especially not you." she said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Nagisa! You got an A+ in Math! That's amazing!"

Both Spica girls looked up and saw two very popular Miator students passing by. Tamao was holding her own report and Nagisa's next to each other. "You even got a better grade than me in French! And I know you and Shizuru don't actually study in her room every night!"

"T-Tamao-chan!" Nagisa yelled, snatching back her report, turning a thousand shapes of pink and red.

Amane gasped quite loudly, than jumped up and started walking towards the two girls. "Nagisa-chan!" she yelled, causing both girls to stop and look at her. Hikari shook her head and jumped up, running to walk by her love's side.

"Chan? Did she say chan? Nagisaaaa!" Tamao accused her friend, glaring at her and pointing at her face. "Why is she being so imformal! I heard that rumor about what happened during break when we were away!"

Nagisa blushed again, after just cooling down, too. She put her hands in front of her face in a defensive manner and shook her head. "N-No Tamao-chan! It's not like that between me and Amane!"

"First name basis too!?" the other Miator yelled.

"U-Uh...Amane-sempai! So nice to see you!" Nagisa yelled, ignoring her friend and gaining control her body temperature. Amane walked up to the two girls and put her arm around Hikari's shoulder, causing the girl to blush, but lean onto the taller girl. "Nagisa, sorry to bother you, but what grade did you get in Mathematics?"

"She got a fucking A+...." Tamao muttered, only loud enough for Nagisa to hear clearly. Nagisa elbowed her and smiled at the two Spicas. "I got an A+ Amane-sempai. But if you don't mind me asking, why?"

Amane was about to answer, but Hikari tugged on her sleeve like a small child. "Amane-kori, clubs are starting soon, and my choir..."

Amane smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Have fun, Hikari."

"Thank you, Amane!" Hikari said, bowing to her and the Miators. "Goodbye, guys!" she yelled, running off.

Tamao gasped and ran to follow her. "Poetry club! See you tonight Nagisa-chan!"

"Bye Tamoe-chan!" Nagisa yelled, waving at her disappearing friend. She chuckled and turned back to Amane. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Amane nodded. "Well, I wouldn't like to let down Spica, and I have just gotten a D in Mathematics. Since you have an A+... I was wondering if you could maybe... tutor me?" she asked, looking a bit nervous of rejection.

Nagisa stared at her, not knowing what to do. Did the Prince of Spica really just ask her for help?

Amane fidgeted nervously in her place and looked at her watch. "It's 5 o'clock already, would you like me to walk you back to your dorm house?"

Nagisa nodded wordlessly, walking beside the Prince to her dorm. _'Me? Tutor Amane? I don't even know how I got this grade! I fall asleep everyday!'_ Nagisa thought, but nevertheless, Amane was important to Spica, and well as all three schools. She couldn't let her down. Nagisa thought about the problem until they were just a little bit aways from the Strawberry Dorms.

Another sighed came forth from the Spice Prince. _What if she doesn't want to? Does she think I'm flirting with her? All girls seem to think that no-' _

"I'll do it."

Nagisa's voice interrupted her thoughts. It took her a moment to clear her head and get everything straight up there. "So, you'll tutor me?" Amane said, stopping to look at Nagisa.

Said girl nodded and looked up at the smile Amane had on her face, and blushed. "Yes, well, I'll try anyway." She said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, Thank you Nagisa-chan!" Amane yelled, reaching forward and pulling Nagisa into a hug. Nagisa gasped and dropped her bag, but seeing no harm from Amane, she reached up to hug her back. "Thank you!" Amane said, muffled by Nagisa's hair.

They broke apart grinning at each other. Amane stepped back and picked up Nagisa's bag for her. She bowed and held it out to the girl like a true Prince. "I'll come by tomorrow around this time, sunset. We'll study in the Spica lounges, because they are more spacious than the Miator ones and offer much more privacy. Okay?"

Nagisa nodded and blushed before taking her bag and returning the gesture with a curtsy. She walked to the doorstep, bowing to Amane. "Sure, Amane-sempai. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." The Prince responded. She flashed one more blush inducing, heart stopping smile before turning and took her leave.

"Oh, Amane-sempai!" Nagisa's voice once again stopped her, making her turn back and face the girl. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you practicing?"

"Our instructor is on health leave, and took all the stable's keys with her. Were locked out!" Amane yelled, smiling and laughing. "And please Nagisa, call me Amane!"

Nagisa nodded/blushed and turned, walking into her dorm. "See you, tomorrow then, Amane-kun!"

Amane turned and started walking back to her dorm house, one thought circling her head. _'she's a curious one...and strange at that...'_

_

* * *

_

_**Omake - **_

**Me: Yay!**

**Nagisa: ...I dont blush that much in reality do I?**

**Tamao: Technically we dont even exist in reality**

**Me: True...**

**Tamao: So...what do you and Shizuma do when you're 'studying'**

**Nagisa: -**blushes- **Does it matter?**

**Me: Readers want to know!**

**Nagisa: -**mutters-

**Me: BONDAGE?!**

**Tamao: o.o**

**Nagisa: I said just kissing!!!**

**Me: LIAR! So yea, thats it people! I usually write longer than this...but oh well :D Ill be back with another chapter in maybe a week, or next Sunday. Can't write this week! Homecoming! That and I have 2 really long, detailed stories on another account I have to finish and UGH! I'll be back when I can...**

**Tamao: ...What is your other account?**

**Me: You'll never know!**

**Shizuma: Nagisa? Ready to go?**

**Tamao: BONDAGE  
**


	2. Flirt with me?

**Me: I took so long! Gomen!**

**Tamoe: I wanted to hear about the bondage**

**Me: That was one of my vocab words last week! I started laughing hysterically and everyone looked at me like I was crazy!**

**Nagisa: ..Yeaaaa… -**steps back**-**

**Me: TEEHEE! Anyway, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- **Flirt with me?**

**

* * *

**  
"So Nagisa, ready for your date?" Shizuma teased, pulling Nagisa onto her lap.

Nagisa blushed, but snuggled into her lover's bosom none the less. "Shizuma, how many times must I tell you, it's not a date. I'm just tutoring Amane-kun in math an hour each night."

Shizuma froze and glared straight ahead of her, at nothing really. "And since when did you start calling her Amane-kun, huh? I bet she just wants to go to Spica's dorm so I can't intrude on her trying to seduce you."

"Shizuma! She wouldn't!" Nagisa broke away from her lover's grasp and run across the room. "Amane-kun wouldn't do that! And she has Hikari, in case you forgot!"

Shizuma threw her head back in laughter and when she brought it back up; one playful smirk graced the features of her face. "Nagisa," she said, standing up and taking a step towards said girl, "if I had Hikari, I'd be bored. Do you ever see them together? Of course you do; let me rephrase that... Do you ever see them acting like lovers? Like we do? Kissing, hugging, or sneaking off like we do, huh? She probably wants you, since your much more...out there."

Nagisa shook her head and ran past Shizuma. She turned back once she had reached the door and said, "Shizuma! Don't say those things about Amane-kun! She's just nice, okay?!" And with that, she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Shizuma was shocked. Nagisa had never raised her voice at her before. Maybe she was growing up…or maybe something was going on that she didn't want Shizuma to know about. Instead of running after get girlfriend, she sighed and jumped back onto her bed. "No Amane-kun is stealing my Nagisa, that's one thing I know for sure."

--

Nagisa marched down the halls of the strawberry dorms in an angry fit. _'How dare she say those things about Amane-kun! Amane would never do that, and she loves Hikari very much! But...I got so mad. I've never yelled at Shizuma like I did, I hope she won't be angry with me when I return...' _

"Nagisa-chan! Amane is here to take you to Spica!" a voice rang out from down stairs.

Nagisa looked up and rushed down the stairs and saw two heads of blue. "Amane-kun! Thanks for picking me up." she said, reaching the last step and stopping on front of Spica's prince. "And thanks Chiyo, for letting me know Amane was here."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." The young room attendant replied happily, smiling at both girls.

Amane put an arm around Nagisa's shoulders (out of habit with Hikari) and smiled at the younger girl. "Nagisa, ready to go? I'd like to get you to Spica before it gets too cold out. It is Autumn after all."

Nagisa blushed at the heat she felt from Amane and nodded, "Y-Yea, lets go."

"Oh, w-wait!" Chiyo cried out, blushing and taking a small step back. She stood very rigid and twirled her fingers around each other. Both older girls raised their brows and gave each other questioning looks. Chiyo took a large breath and finally looked up, a cute blush adorning her cheeks. "Amane-sempai, if you see Kagome-chan, can you tell her I said 'Hi', and that I can't wait to see her Saturday?"

Amane blinked, taken back by the sudden question. "Yes, of course Chiyo, I'll tell her as soon as I see her."

"Thank you!" the girl basically yelled, obviously still nervous. She blushed even harder and stuttered many indistinct words before rushing up the stairs in a hurry, falling once, and running around the corner.

Nagisa blinked, but then remembered that she was very close to Amane, who had her arm around her. She blushed a bright red and stuttered a bit, but soon found her voice. "We should get going Amane-kun, it'll be dark soon."

Amane nodded and reached out to open the door, her other arm wrapping around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa gulped, and managed to control to rush of blood going to her head. Amane walked her outside and kicked the door closed behind her, leading Nagisa away from the dorms.

--

A very angry and annoyed Shizuma stood at the top of the stair case. She saw everything. And she was pissed. No one touched her Nagisa like that. She took a deep breath and tired to calm herself down by closing her eyes. It only proved to make things worse as a picture of Amane and Nagisa appeared in her head.

She settled for going back up to her room and trying to go to bed before her imagination got ahead of her.

--

The walk to Spica was not that long, but it felt like it to Nagisa. At the beginning of the walk, it was normal. Amane had removed her hand from Nagisa's lower back and led her down the path that lead to her school.

But not a few seconds later, a soft, but cold wind blew, making Nagisa wrap her arms around herself and rub them up and down; trying to make any friction related to heat. She unconsciously started inching towards Amane.

She hadn't realized it until she felt a hand wrap around her waist again. She gasped and looked up at Amane, who just chuckled and smiled before looking on again.

Nagisa felt odd about it, but couldn't deny the warmth that surrounded her. She simply put on her big girl panties, stopped thinking, and leaned onto the heat source next to her.

"Nagisa-chan, we're here." A voice rang out.

Nagisa's eyes snapped open and saw two dark eyes staring at her. She looked around her and saw Spica students everywhere. "Ah, yes, so then where's the lounge?"

Amane smiled down at her and pointed inside. "Just down the first hall, let me show you the way." She said, removing her hand and opening the door for the red head. Nagisa instantly missed the warmth. But, she shook her thoughts from her head and moved inside and allowing Amane to lead her to the Spica lounge.

They walked down a long hall until Amane stopped at two large white doors and pushed them both open.

Inside were all sorts of amazing sights. It was not just a lounge, but a café. There were booths and tables set up everywhere. Girls dressed in their PJs walked pasted them, greeting the Etoile and giggling. Other students were sitting at tables studying and sipping hot chocolate and coffee. Flowers were all around the room, and it was rather dim. It almost had a romati-

"ETOILE-SAMA!" one girl screamed, pointing.

As soon as the girl said that, all heads in the room turned to look at the two girls. All the girls stood up and bowed deeply. "Good evening, Etoile-sama!" they all recited.

Nagisa stood there awkwardly, but Amane just smiled at her. A girl in a short maid's outfit and kitten ears came up to them and bowed again. "Etoile-sama, is there any reason you have graced us with a visit?"

"Me and Nagisa-chan were wondering if we could get a private booth, if you don't mind, Kitsune-koi." Amane said, smiling at the girl and giving her a small wink.

The girl blushed and nodded quickly, "T-T-This way, Etoile-sama." She stuttered, leading them to the back corner.

That was the first of many times Nagisa would see Amane flirt to get what she wanted.

They both sat down, and Nagisa noticed the table already had two notebooks and a thick math book on it. Their waitress smiled sweetly at Amane, still blushing. "I-Is there anything else I can get you, Etoile-sama?"

"Yes, two hot chocolates, and a plate of strawberries, if it isn't too much trouble." The blunette answer smoothly, folding her hands on the table and resting her chin on them, grinning at the helpless girl once more.

Again, stuttering came forth and the girl left in a rush.

That was the second time Nagisa saw Amane flirt to get what she wanted. It was also the second time she missed the warmth that had surrounded her outside.

And the first night she hadn't thought of Shizuma.

"Here is your order, Etoile-sama." The girl said, breaking Nagisa from her thoughts. She placed a two cups of steaming hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, and a plate of juicy strawberries in front of the two girls. "Is there anything else you might be needing Etoile-sama?"

"Yes actually. If you wouldn't mind doing me a personal favor." Amane said, her voice silky smooth.

The girl blushed and nodded. "Good. Please run up to my room and get my work from class, since I seem to have forgotten it. If Hikari is there, tell her I'll be back late. And take this." Amane reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a golden key.

The girl took and held it to her heart, nodding furiously. "I'll do anything for Etoile-sama!" she said, running off.

Nagisa gaped like a dying fish. Amane...was a flirt! Shizuma....Shizuma might have been right. Her heart sank then. She had snapped at the girl she loved and yelled at her for no reason. She should just cancel this whole thing and go ba-

"Nagisa-chan, ready to begin? You seem out of it." Amane asked, her hand resting on top of Nagisa's with a concerned face. Nagisa felt her heart rise out of whatever hole it was in and blushed.

"Y-Yes, Amane-kun, I am. And I'm fine. Now, where do you think you need help?"

* * *

_**Omake: **_

**Me: Longer! Hate it? Love it?**

**Tamoe: I liked the jealous Shizuma part!**

**Me: So did I! I hadn't thought of it until right then and there!**

**Amane: I'm… a flirt?**

**Me: … -**nods**-**

**Amane: No, Hikari will be the only one I love!**

**Cupid: -**shoots her with an arrow**-**

**Amane: Nagisa, my love?**

**Me: IT WORKED! Oh and people, please tell if you want me to add anything, fix grammar stuff or whatever. I might be in english H but we're studying greek mythology! I'm not learning anything about writing at all!!**

**EDIT;; For reasons beyond me...this whole chapter appeared in BOLD!! Trying to fix it, sorry folks :/  
**


	3. Go Out With Me?

**Me: Bumbum!**

**Amane: .... I have nothing to say**

**Me: .... Me either....**

**Amane: ...**

**Me: .... -**starts chapter**-**

**

* * *

  
**Chapter 3 -** Go out with Me?  
**

**

* * *

**Amane closed her last notebook (there were 3 stacked next to her already) and put down her pencil, "Thank you, Nagisa. I didn't know math could be so easy when you put it in such simple terms."

Nagisa nodded in understanding and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Umm... Amane-kun? I was just wondering if... you really were flirting with that waitress from before."

Amane paused, looking taken aback. She blinked before grinning at the younger red head. "Oh course not, Nagisa-chan! That's just Yuki-san; I've known her from a very young age. We tease each other all the time, even Hikari knows about it. It's more of a game than any type of flirting, I promise."

Nagisa let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and grinned back, "I see, well sorry for the confusion."

Amane waved it off, literally, and checked her watch. "Oh my, it's already 9'o clock, Nagisa-chan, I should be getting you back to Hanazono-san."

Nagisa nodded and got up from her chair, watching as Amane waved to their waitress, who smiled and waved back. Amane once again wrapped her arm around Nagisa and led them out of the lounge, out of Spice and into the night.

--

Nagisa laughed at Amane's last joke as the Etoile opened the door for her. They entered the Strawberry dorms still laughing and stood there for a moment. Nagisa smiled at herself; Amane really wasn't a flirt at all, she just had a playful relationship with a childhood friend. Amane checked her watch once again and frowned, "Well it's still pretty late. I guess I'll have to sneak back to my room before Sister gets me in trouble. That'd be bad, huh?" Amane chuckled, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Nagisa laughed at her expression, "Thank you Amane, for taking be back here safely."

Amane smiled at her and nodded, "Don't worry about it. And I should be thanking you, Nagisa-chan, for helping me. Same time tomorrow night?"

Nagisa nodded and immediately hugged Amane, who hugged her back thoughtfully. They pulled back and Nagisa blushed as Amane chuckled. "Good night, Nagisa-chan, sweet dreams." the Etoile said, leaning down and kissing Nagisa's forehead.

Nagisa froze and blushed bright red, her eyes slipping shut. Amane pulled back and smiled, leaving out the door and shutting behind her.

The red head stood there for a moment, catching her breath for a moment. Her hand went to her heart; her blush not accepting defeat as it lay, still, on her cheeks. _'Only Shizuma has had that affect on me...'_

Speak of the Devil, "Nagisa." A deep voice echoed off the hallway. Said girl whirled around to see her girlfriend descending the stairs, looking right at her with that ever piercing gaze. She reached the bottom of the stairs and went right to the red head, pulling the girl in for a tight hug. "You were gone longer than I thought you would be. I've missed you."

Pulling the girl closer to her, Shizuma buried her face into Nagisa's neck and growled, causing the other girl to blush. _'That little... she dared to touch my Nagisa-chan. I tolerate Tamao being her best friend and them sharing a room, but if that woman thinks she can come between my Nagisa and Me, she better be ready for a few problems heading her way'_. "Nagisa, let's get you up to bed, it's cold out."

Nagisa nodded and held Shizuma's hand as the former Etoile led her up the stairs and to her room. "Shizuma, you were wrong about Amane, she is not a tease or a flirt in the least bit. She just has different relationships with certain friends."

The bright eyed goddess sneered, "And what is her relationship with you, Nagisa?"

"She's my friend, of course." The smaller girl answered, moving closer to Shizuma and leaning her head on the girls shoulder. _'This feels... familiar.'_ Amane flashed through her mind, but she ignored it.

They arrived at her door, but Shizuma kept walking down the hall, to the farthest room. "I know what your thinking Nagisa, but you're sleeping with me tonight."

Nagisa's mind and heart raced each other, her heart winning, seeing as it kepted racing as her mind shut down as soon as she entered the dark room. Nagisa unconsciously walked over and sat on the only bed in the room. Shizuma stood in front of the smaller girl with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Nagisa, do you know why I invited you to my room this night?"

The girls mind stopped spinning, though her heart kept racing as she glanced up at the goddess in front of her. She shook her head and watched the woman's smirk grow further. "I saw Amane kiss your forehead, and I saw your reaction. And I must say; I'm not pleased. I feel as though I must show you what a kiss can really be like." She said, pushing the smaller girls shoulder until the red head was laying down. _'Amane didn't do anything! I swear!'_ Nagisa thought. She had wanted to say it, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Shizuma leaned down and kissed Nagisa hard on the mouth, nearly grinning as the red head eagerly opened her mouth for Shizuma's awaiting tongue. And it did, twisting and tasting the other's mouth. Nagisa tongue met her own and both girl shuddered and moaned into the kiss. The goddes broke the kiss when oxygen was need and grinned at the girl below her. Nagisa was panting, her mouth slightly open, chest heaving, and eyes barely open. Shizuma always had this affect on her.

Shizuma lowered herself onto the girl and placed her lips on the girls neck, loosening the tie on the girls neck and bring her shirt lower. "Nagisa-chan, rea-"

_**BRING~~~**_

Shizuma grunted as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone; she had an email from Miyuki.

_Tamao called me saying Nagisa didn't come back tonight.  
Let. The. Girl. Go, Shizuma._

Shizuma sighed and got up quickly. Nagisa followed her movements and got up also, looking up at her with confused eyes. Shizuma smiled at her and fixed the other girls collar. "Tamao told Miyuki that you hadn't come back. I should get you over there soon, before Miyuki chews me out tomorrow before class."

Nagisa nodded and leaned up to kiss the woman on her lips. Shizuma's hold on the girl's collar tightened, pulling the girl closer. Nagisa broke away and ran to the door, smiling and bowing lowly. "I'll see you tomorrow Shizuma, bye!"

And then, our bright eyed goddess was alone.

--

Nagisa sighed again that day. She didn't get that much sleep last night, with the Amane tutoring, Shizuma... stuff, and the Tamao cornering her (literally) in their room asking her dozens of questions about what happened with Amane and where she was until then. And believe it or not, the bluenette had gone on all day, throughout to school day, until this very moment.

"I just don't get how you can spend so much time with the three school most beautiful girls and not be phased! Most girls would kill to be in your position!" Tamao yelled, flailing her arms about and glaring at the red head.

Nagisa shook her head and sighed. "Tamao calm down. People are staring." Tamao nodded and smiled sweetly, taking her place back at Nagisa's side. _'Bi-polar much...'_ "Besides, it's nothing like that. Amane-kun is just my friend, and Shizuma is my only love, so there's nothing to worry about." Nagisa stated as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The poet beside her shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm sure you're right, I must just be over reacting."

Right before they could reach the door to the outside world, a small girl with bright red hair ran in and stop in front of them. "Nagisa-sama! Etoile-sama is here to see you!"

Tamao's smile slowly turned into a sly smirk as she watched Nagisa's reaction; the girl had promptly blushed. She turned back to the small red head and smiled sweetly at her. "Surely you mean Hikari-sama, correct, Yuki-kun?"

The small girl blushed, but shook her head. "No, Tamao-sama. It's Amane, she says its important." Yuki said, bowing to her sempais.

Tamao nodded and smiled at her, causing another blush to arise. She grabbed Nagisa's elbow and pulled the girl outside. "Just promise you won't cheat on Shizuma."

"What?! Tam-AH!" Nagisa screamed as Tamao threw Nagisa into a large group of girls.

Nagisa shut her eyes tight, hoping to escape the horrible fall her best friend had thrust her into. But before she cold feel any pain, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She felt herself being pulled against a much taller, stiffer figure and thanked Kami she wasn't hurt. "A simple hello would have been nice too, you know." A velvet voice said through her darkness.

The red head opened her eyes and saw another pair staring back at her. "Amane...kun?" she asked, blushing right on time.

Amane's eyes grew wide with concern as she studied Nagisa's red face. "Nagisa, are you ill? Do you feel alright?" she asked, soon placing her forehead against Nagisa's to check the girl's temperature.

This caused the girls around them to gasp loudly, drawing more attention. Two girls walked down the sidewalk giggled and turned to each other, "Well I guess Amane's over Hikari, huh?"

"I guess Nagisa and Shizuma broke up. That red head must have a thing for Etoiles."

"Good thing she didn't go after Hikari, poor girl. She's probably so sad that Amane left her for Nagisa."

"I'll cheer her up..."

Another girl ran up to them and grinned. "Did you guys here what happe-"

"To Nagisa and Amane? Look other there." One girl said, pointing to the couple that was still very close, though Nagisa looked like she was stuttering.

The other girl gasped, "I was talking about last night! Apparently a few girls saw Amane and Nagisa walking around last night. Late, last night. And Amane had her arm around Nagisa's shoulders and Nagisa was leaning against Amane's shoulder."

"Trouble in the Etoiles, if you ask me." One girl said, snickering loudly.

"Shoo, all of you." Amane said, dismissing the girls around them. The girls slowly left the two, but not without whispering and doing it suspiciously. Amane sighed and turned back to the red head with an apology like smile. "Sorry about that, but you weren't acting... right. I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. "

Shaking her head, Nagisa just smiled and looked around nervously, "So, you had something to tell me?"

Amane's eyes brightened as she fished out a paper from her pocket and started unfolding it, "So you see, my math teacher pulled out a pop quiz today, and I was a bit nervous, but," Amane finished and held the paper out to Nagisa with a huge smile plastered over her face. "I aced it! Barely... by nearly half a point, but I passed. Thanks to you, Nagisa."

Nagisa looked over the paper and grinned, felling a sense of pride flow through her. _The Etoile needed my help, and help I did. She did this because of me.' _"Very Nice Amane, now just get that on your next test."Amane grinned and nodded quickly. Nagisa giggled and shook her head at Amane's childish tactics. "So then, same time tonight?"

Amane shook her head this time, but kept on smiling. "I'd like to take you out to town with me tonight, as a thanks. I know the rules, but I got Sister to approve this. We just have to be back before midnight, no later. What do you say?"

"Of course!" Nagisa said quickly, though quickly regretted it. _'Why did I say that?! I was hoping to talk to Shizuma about Amane, and yet now I'm going to town with the girl we were going to talk about! Kami... this can't end well.'_

Amane nodded and smiled sweetly. "Great. Wear something nice please, I plan on going to a nice restaurant for dinner. I'll pick you up at 6."

Nagisa nodded, though she meant to shake her head. She had no control anymore, even when Aamne leaned down to kiss her forehead, she leant into the touch instead of pulling away. Her heart pounded when she saw Amane smile and say something, but she couldn't hear the words over the loud thumping in her chest. She simply nodded and watched as the Etoile briskly walked away.

'_What's wrong with me? Shizuma..._

_

* * *

**Omake~**  
_

**Me: This one was shorter**

**Amane: But has added more to the plot**

**Tamao: I knew Amane couldn't be a flirt, it just made no sense**

**Me: Like I would really make the Prince of Spica a shameless flirt? Give me some credit; that just makes no sense to me…**

**Amane: And what is going to happen on this 'date'?**

**Me: Lil Dinner, lil dancing, lil walking, lil hugging, lil kissing I dunno yet! Oooo un ladron may make his entrance…**

**Tamao: …Spanish to anime characters is a bad idea Shu**

**Me: …True! Ok, next chapter will be longer because it will go from when Amane picks Nagisa up to when she drops her off. Probably going to be updating… the 29****th****. Please Review! **

**Athena: I am the only bright eyed goddess!! Tenshuki!!**

**Me: .... I shouldn't have referenced from the Odyssy.. -**books it out of the room**- STUPID GREEK GODS  
**

**Athena: -**flies after me**-**

**Tamao: .........Wine?**

**Amane: Of course  
**


	4. Please Date Me?

**Me: It's two days late! Sorry!!**

**Yaya: Who cares? Amane's shirtless at the end!**

**Me: I don't go into detail though…**

**Yaya: Yes but think about my imagination…**

**Me: ……… its dirty up there! Pervert!**

* * *

  
Chapter 4 - Date Problems  


* * *

  
"T-Tamao-chan, not so tight." Nagisa gasped, clutching her waist as her bluenette friend was tightening her dress. She was wearing a one of Tamao's dresses. It was a dark blue gown with a rounded neckline and a few ruffles here and there. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail with red and blue ribbons.

Tamao sighed and loosened the dress and a bit and finally zipped it up. "Don't you want to look good for Amane on your date?"

Looking at her hair and putting a clip on, Nagisa glared at her friend, "I want to look nice like she told me, not anorexic. And I thought that we had established this is **not **a date!"

"Date shmate whatever, you want Amane, I know you do!"

"Tamao!" the girl yelled in frustration, turning and glaring death at her friend.

The other girl put on an innocent face and quickly looked out the window, gazing at the clock tower. "You know it's almost time for her to pick you up. What do you think will happen? A little dinner, a little dancing, a little _hugging_, and little _kissing_, a _making lo_-"

"Tamao!"

Letting out a strong laugh, Tamao doubled over and eventually fell back onto her bed. The two girls calmed down after a bit and were waiting patiently for Nagisa's da- ... for Amane to show up. Tamao turned on her side and looked at Nagisa, who was right beside her on her back. "Maybe she bailed. I bet Hikari has her chained up in the dungeon."

After a few moments of silence, mostly of Nagisa completely ignoring what Tamao had said, there was a knock at the door. Nagisa shot up and grinned, walking towards the door. "Chiyo, is that you? Is Amane here?"

Nagisa gasped while opening the door, seeing the Prince of Spica herself behind it. She was wearing what she had to the Etoile election, but different. A white, very fitting suit with a red shirt under and the jacket open. Amane smiled sheepishly and chuckled, "Sorry, but no one was down stairs so I figured that I would come up here myself. And as for Chiyo, did you know she had a date with Kagome tonight? I saw them heading to Lulium. I heard from a group of girls that they were planning a picnic since its firefly season."

Nagisa blinked and nodded, moving aside so that Amane could walk in. Tamao quickly stood up and bowed. "Good evening, Etoile-sama."

"How long have we been friends, Tamao-chan?" Amane grinned.

Tamao grinned back and straightened up, looking at Nagisa. "You have my blessing." Nagisa blushed a bright scarlet as Amane covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. Tamao smirked at both girls and shooed them out the door. "Amane, have her back by midnight. Nagisa, remember what I told you about your hair and humidity. Have fun you two kids, don't get arrested."

And with that, Tamao promptly shut the door on the two girls. Amane wrapped her arm around Nagisa's shoulders and started walking down the hall. "Do you think Tamao has a girlfriend?"

"Amane, isn't that a bit... random?" Nagisa asked, leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. The Prince shrugged and opened the front door for the other girl. "You have to admit," Amane started, closing the door and wrapping her arm around Nagisa again, "she's cute. I wouldn't be surprised if Miyuki and She had a thing together."

Nagisa tapped her chin and looked up with Amane with wide eyes. "You know, they always hang out after school in the President's Counsel room. And they E-mail each other everyday."

"I told you. And every meeting Tamao's in there, I don't know why though. She just listens to us sitting next to Miyuki."

--

Shizuma sighed deeply to control her anger as she watched her girlfriend and her _date_ walk out of the school from her place next to her window. "Naughty Naughty Nagisa. You should know better. Play with a fire, and you're gonna get burned. And you _Etoile-sama_," she spat, venom dripping from every word, "should know better than to touch what doesn't belong to you."

The bright eyed goddess fished out her phone and dialed a very well known number. "Etoile-sama... Yes this is Shizuma... I know we haven't spoke in a while, so I was hoping we could maybe hang out sometime?... Yes, I'd love that, I'll be right over. Thank you, Hikari-chin."

--

Nagisa gaped at the girl in front of her. Amane had taken her to a French restaurant, had spoken to the man in perfect French to the point of where he complimented both girls (she wasn't sure...sounded like it), and had ordered a steak for her and fish fillet for herself. "Amane, isn't this a bit much? I mean this place just opened and all..."

Shaking her head, Amane smiled at Nagisa and quickly swallowed her food, "Of course not, Nagisa-chan. After all it is a special occasion." Nagisa quickly agreed and took a sip of her wine. She wasn't sure if it was legal yet, but Amane looked old enough. "Nagisa-chan, how close would you say you and Hanazono-san are?"

Nagisa raised her brows and took a large gulp of her wine, preparing for what could come next, "Well yes. Of course, we love each other. Why do you ask?"

Pink color raised to the girl's cheeks as Amane chuckled nervously. "I don't think she likes you tutoring me... at all. I walked by her and Miyuki having lunch and decided to say 'Hi'. Miyuki did, but Shizuma glared at me."

The red head laughed; loudly. The tables around them stopped and stared as the girl continued to laugh. Amane sat there awkwardly, apologizing to the people around them. Nagisa wiped her eyes clear of tears and smiled at the Etoile, "You know, she has been colder whenever I talk about you. I think you got her jealous, Amane-kun."

"Jealous? The great Shizuma Hanazono – heart breaker – is jealous of me? And more importantly," Amane grinned and placed her hand atop of Nagisa's, "you talk about me?"

Nagisa blushed with wide eyes and mumbled a bunch of incoherent words. She finally stopped, blushed harder and hung her head, "Yes, I guess I do."

Amane blushed herself from the other girl's honesty. She quickly removed her hand, but before either girl could talk a waiter came over with two glasses of bubbling champagne, "Excuse me, ladies, but the man from a few tables over ordered these for you."

Both girls accepted the glasses and looked over at the man that had bought them drinks. He was young – very – and looked like he was only in his early 20s. He was scruffy enough, and looked out of place in his tux. He winked at both girls and waved slightly before getting up and walking towards them.

Amane panicked and quickly got Nagisa's attention, "Nagisa, let me handle this. Don't tell him anything, please. I need you to do this for me, okay?"

Nagisa quickly nodded as the man approached the table, "Hello ladies, enjoy my drinks?"

Amane nodded and placed her hand over Nagisa's once more, squeezing it. The man noticed the small gesture and grinned widely, "Lesbians, huh? I've never had a threesome... how about we head back to my apartment and make some magic?"

Nagisa winced at the harsh tone of his words and shifted away from him. Glaring fiercely at the man, Amane stood up and motioned to the red head across the table, "This it a private date, in case you didn't notice. Now please leave, or I will ask the owner the call the police."

"Ooooo calm down babe, you know you want some of this!" he smirked, grabbing her arm and forcing Amane against him. Nagisa stood up and swiftly kicked the man's shin, causing the man to stumble back and hold his leg up. "You bitch!"

"Ol! Vat is goin' oun ouvr 'ere?" a man shouted, his voice thick with a heavy French accent.

Amane pointed accusingly, "This man interrupted our date and was rude."

"And he hurt my Amane!" Nagisa added in. She immediately blushed and backed away, letting the 'adults' talk. After a few minutes a large man in a white chef outfit came and restrained the man. The French man glared at him but spoke to Amane instead. The girl nodded and glared at the man also, "He said that you are to leave. And that you are not to ever enter this establishment again."

The man and let and go scoffed. "You'll see me again, I swear it."

He then turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

--

Nagisa clung to Amane on the walk home that night. After they had left the restaurant, Nagisa was terrified that they could run into the scruffy man again. Her 'date' assured her that if he even came near them, she would take care of it. And Nagisa trusted the girl with her life.

The Prince chuckled as Nagisa stared down an alley when a loud crash was heard, "Nagisa-chan, please, it was probably just a cat. I assure you that you are safe."

The other girl sighed and rested her head on the taller one's shoulder. "I know. I trust you Amane-kun, with my life. Thank you for the wonderful night."

"Of course, Anything for you Nagisa-chan." The taller girl smiled. "But Nagisa... If you don't mind me asking... Does Hikari seem a little distant to you?"

Nagisa mulled over the topic for bit, "Well. I don't know exactly. She never pays attention at the tea party's and she's always with Yaya n-AHHH!"

Amane gasped as Nagisa was ripped from her grasp. She spun and glared at the dark, but similar eyes in front of her. "You..."

The scruffy man from before stood there. One of his arms was wrapped around Nagisa's neck while the other clutched a short blade; probably a small pocket knife. He grinned at Amane and turned his attention to Nagisa. "Told you I'd see you again, girly. Now I'm gonna get you back for kicking me earlier."

Amane took a step forward, "Don't touch her!"

The man snorted and shot the blade up so that it was on Nagisa's stomach, "Come any closer and I swear I'll cut her open."

The prince stopped short and glared at the man. Nagisa had fear stuck all over her face. The man kept tightening his grip on her neck every second and it was getting harder to breath. Not only that, but looking over at Amane, she looked pissed. Not "She took my boyfriend away from me" pissed, it was the "I'm going to rip his f***ing head off pissed."

Taking a deep breath (as best as she could) she lowered her head and dung her teeth into the offending arm in front of her.

"Gahhh!" the man cried out, dropping Nagisa for a split moment so she landed on her knees. Amane acted fast and sprinted forward, lifting her leg and kicking the man's jaw. He groaned again but kept his balance. Amane quickly pushed Nagisa out of the way as the man swung his blade around.

Nagisa got up and watched as Amane dodged the blade again and again. Amane ducked and hit the man's gut, making him double over. Nagisa saw her chance to help and took it, slamming her elbow onto the guy's neck.

Amane panted, watching the man on the sidewalk. He lay there, unmoving and lifeless. She quickly went over to Nagisa and pulled the other girl into an embrace. "Nagisa, Nagisa-chan shhhhh it's okay, I've got you."

The Price continued to hush the crying girl. Nagisa gripped her protector's shirt and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Amane looked down at the red head... and smiled softly, placing a kiss the sleeping girl's head. "Sweet dreams, Nagisa-chan." She whispered, picking up the girl and walking towards Astrea Hill.

--

"Amane-kun......"

Said woman looked down at the girl in her arms and smiled. The Nagisa was either sleep talking, or waking up. "Amane-kun... please..." Yup, sleep talking.

"Nagisa-chan," Amane whispered, shaking the girl's shoulder, "wake up. Wake up Nagisa-chan."

Slowly the eyes opened to reveal two pools of crimson. Nagisa looked up and the smiling Etoile. She rested her head against the 'pillow' under her and smiled contently, "Amane-sama, am I dreaming?"

The woman chuckled, but kept on walking through the silent halls of the Strawberry Dorms. "No, Nagisa, you're in my arms on my way to my room for the night." She spoke honestly.

Nagisa's eyes snapped open at that line. She quickly jumped out of Amane's arms and bowed to the woman, "Amane, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't…… wait what happened?"

"That man came back and attacked you. Don't worry you weren't hurt. Nagisa, my room is just at the end of this hall, it's a room all to myself, so we can talk in there." Amane spoke, leading the way and walking down the dark halls with the red head right behind her.

Entering the room, Amane took off her jacket and threw it on the only bed. Nagisa closed the door behind her and looked around the dark room. It was very clean. The desk was all in order and had two pictures on it; one of Hikari, the other of Star Bright. "Nice room." She commented.

"Thank you." Amane said, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt, causing the red head to blush. Not catching it, the bluenette turned and dug through her drawers, pulling out very baggy pants and a tank top. "Nagisa, these may be a bit small but you can wear them tonight." She said, walking towards the girl and holding out the clothes. "They're Hikari's; she left them here one night."

Nagisa nodded and accepted the clothes. Amane smiled at the girl, but it didn't look right. The smile was... off. It wasn't as bright as it usually was; this one looked pained. Nagisa looked around the room for a clue and found it sitting atop the bed. There was a red stain on the sleeve of the white jacket. "He didn't!"

"Who didn't?" the Etoile asked, obviously confused. Nagisa quickly unbuttoned Amane's entire shirt and began pulling it off. "H-Hey! N-Nagisa, w-what are you d-OW!" she winced as Nagisa poked the area near the gash on her arm. "What are you doing?"

Nagisa winced at the sight before her. The cut on the woman's arm wasn't that bad, but it was deep. And the blood around it was all dried and ew. "Amane, you should go in the bathroom, I'll clean this up for you."

The woman nodded silently and withdrew to the bathroom, Nagisa right behind her.

Amane sat on the edge of the tub while Nagisa sat behind her, cleaning the wound and dressing it up. After all was said and done – and Amane had a shirt back on – the two girls prepared for bed.

Amane held up her jacket and examined the cut in the sleeve and the red strain around it, "Well, I'll never wear this again." Nagisa sat quietly on the bed next to her, looked at her lap. She had changed and looked comfortable, but Amane could still tell she was anything but. "Nagisa-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt in anyway? Did you hurt your ankle, or an elbow maybe?" she asked, sitting beside the girl and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Nagisa flung herself at the older woman, once again crying into her shirt. "Amane, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have ever gotten hurt like that! He wanted to hurt me! And I should have let him! I'm so sorry!"

Amane smiled. She reached over and turned off her lamp, the room getting dark instantly. She laid down and help Nagisa to lay right on her. She pulled the bed covers over both of them and started rubbing Nagisa's back soothingly. "It's not your fault. I wanted to help. I couldn't let that bastard hurt my Nagisa-chan."

Sniffling, the red head buried her face in the woman's neck and sighed, "Y-Your... N-Nagisa?"

The bluenette looked down at her and smiled, "Yes, **my** Nagisa-chan." she said. Her answer was the smaller girl nodding into her neck and shuffling closer to her. She chuckled buried her face in the rose colored hair under her. "I will protect what's mine."

Nagisa looked up at her and smiled softly. _'I never thought I could be so close to anyone but Shizuma before... this is nice.' _She thought. Her mind felt heavy when Amane smiled back. The nights events were starting to take its toll on her. _'Shizuma...'_ she thought again, her eye lids feelings heavy as she fought to stay awake.

Amane sighed contently while she watched Nagisa fall asleep. Her smiled started to fade when Nagisa leaned towards her more. "Nagisa... what-" she stopped there. Nagisa's lips on her own were making it harder for her to talk. She stared with wide eyes, not knowing that to do as Nagisa kissed her. But after only a few seconds, she returned the sudden kiss, moving her lips in sync with Nagisa's.

Nagisa broke it of a few seconds later and reburied her face in the woman's neck. "I love you..." she muttered before fallings asleep. _'Shizuma... kisses different.... from before...'_

Amane sighed deeply and closed her eyes, choosing to question what had just happened the next morning. _'She... kissed me. And said she loved me... she must have been half asleep I know it. But...I know that but it makes me feel disappointed. Do I want her to love me that way? Hikari......'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: :)  
**

**Nagisa: -**gaping at me**-**

**Amane: I was cut?**

**Me: Oh yea… hehe sorry about that…**

**Nagisa: I kissed her?!**

**Me: … -**looks up**- …… yes it says that!**

**Nagisa: -**flushes**- **

**Shizuma: I'm back now -**smirks**-  
**

**Amane: Where'd you go?**

**Shizuma: Hik-**

**Me: IT'S A SECRET FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! SHHHH ;D  
**


	5. In The Stables!

**Me: Oh, I had fun writing this....**

**Nagisa: -**blushes**- SHUT UP**

**Me: Too bad i swore an oath to never write Lemons...**

**Yaya: If you did i'd be reading this over an dover again**

**Me: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .agreed**

**Nagisa: PERVERTS**

**Us: .... -**grin**-  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 - **In The Stables?**

**

* * *

**  
Nagisa bolted up right from her place on the bed. Jeez, she had just had the worst dream about Amane Shizuma getting into a fight over her... it was horrible. She groaned and wiped her forehead, ridding it of the cold sweat and had clung there throughout the dream. It was a disaster! She was hugging Amane and Amane kissed her forehead like always, then Shizuma came in and they started fighting!

Than a talking cake walked in and they both attacked it, trying to capture it so they could feed it to Her! It had a nice ending though... Amane feeding her cake while Shizuma laid on the floor, tied up with ropes and screaming profanity at them.

Nagisa giggled in remembrance of the dream and looked out the window. It was a cloudy day, which made sense because lately the weather had been getting colder and colder, leaves turning yellow and red, and skirts becoming longer and sweaters coming out again. Cold weather also meant Tamao brought out blankets and they shared a bed, also sharing the heat. She did it with Shizuma too. Maybe... if Amane didn't mind...

Shaking her head, the girl smiled softly and blushed. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Something heavy weighed down on her waist, and it was at that very moment that Nagisa realized that she was was late for school, in the same bed as the Etoile, they had been cuddling, and Shizuma was probably pissed up the aaaaaass by now! Lowering herself a bit, she shook the bluenette's shoulder and whispered, "Amane-kun.... wake up... wake up we're late for school..."

Amane groaned and wrapped her other arm around the girl and pulled her down completely. Nagisa gasped as her face was buried in the soft 'pillow' of Amane's chest. She blushed a scarlet red while Amane just yawned and pulled her closer, "Nagisa...down.... so tired."

Grabbing the girl's forearms, attempting to push herself up. At that, Amane shot up like a bullet, pushing the girl ontop of her to fly into the air and onto the floor. Amane screamed in pain, while Nagisa in surprise; then pain when her butt connected with the floor.

"Ow, fuck." Amane groaned, her hand wrapping around her arm while her eyes squeezed shut. The girl on the floor stood up quickly, knowing that if the angel in front of her cursed, something was obviously wrong. She gasped when she saw Amane's shirt flooding with a familiar crimson color. Her cut... Nagisa had practically ripped the thing open, hadn't she? "Amane, take off you're shirt, I'll get the bandages!" she yelled, running into the bathroom.

The woman silently obeyed, slowly lifting off her shirt so that none of it brushed against her broken skin. They threw the thing on the floor as Nagisa came back, her eyes closed and white cloth in her hand. "Amane? I got the bandages...where are you?"

"Open you eyes. Trust me, Nagisa." A sultry voice called out.

Really, she didn't trust herself with this, but she trusted Amane and that was all that matter. So, she opened her eyes. Amane had pulled the blanket up to her chest, covering most of her while her arms were on top. One holding the blanket, the other bleeding. "Oh!" the red head gasped, kneeling in front of the bed and taking the arm into her hands.

Amane winced, but endured as Nagisa wiped the blood away with the already ruined shirt, applying the new bandages to the gash quickly.

After all saw said and done, both girls smiled at each other. "Thank you very much, Nagisa-chan." the Etoile recited, bending over a bit. Nagisa flushed at her 'view' and closed her eyes, smiling a bit when she felt Amane's lips on her forehead. The woman pulled away and quickly checked her clock. "Nagisa-chan, I should be getting you to your room. It's already late in the morning and Tamao will be very mad at me since I kidnapped you."

Nagisa pouted, standing up and turning away from the woman before her. "Fine, since you would like to get rid of me so quickly. I guess we're not friends." she teased, smirking a bit as she imagined a look of hurt on Amane's face.

Boy, did she get a shock. Instead of getting hurt, the bluenette got angry. She quickly stood up – blanket forgotten as it pooled at her feet – and marched up behind Nagisa, wrapping her arms around the girl from behind and pulling their bodies together.

The trapped girl froze, a blush wrapping around her entire body as the rooms temperature raised at least 10º F (what like... 4-5ºC?). A hot breath wrapped around her ear as Amane leaned down a bit, her face hidden by shadows, "How could you think I would want to get rid of you? I want you here, Nagisa. I'd be happy if you stayed in bed with me all day, rather you leave."

Nagisa was glad when the woman's hold on her tightened, because if anything else happened, she knew her knees would buckle and her legs would give out. She gulped loudly, taking a second to breath as she did not trust her voice, "A-Amane..."

She had meant to whisper it, thought it came out as a moan. Both girl's were surprised at is; Amanes grip loosening and Nagisa mentally slapping herself in the face with a frying pan until she passed out.

A thump was heard against the door.

Both head turned whipped around to watch the door, horrified at what might happen.

Another thump occurred, followed by hushed voices and a small scream. All went on for a few seconds before the door jiggled, the knob turned and the whole thing flying open. At least ten girls plowed onto the floor of the room. Three stood there, blushing, before running away togethe. One by one, the girl's would look up, blush, apologize and run away like the wind.

Neither of the two girls moved. Amane was in a bit of a problem… move and be seen topless, or stay was start a thousand new rumors by hugging Nagisa from behind while being topless. Yea...she chose not to move. Nagisa on the other hand had already made up her mind. _'No one will see Amane like this... I have to protect her from these perverts ey-....' _"TAMAO?!" she screamed, a horrified expression on her face.

There...at the bottom of the pile of girls and her best friend and roommate.

Amane chuckled softly, lifting the mood a bit. Tamao looked up with a nervously smiled and blushed a bit, "Hey you two...having fun? Sorry about the door Amane, you know how weird those girls get. "

With her body shaking with rage and a flushed red face, Nagisa stepped forward, yanking her friend up and pushing her out the door. She slammed the door shut and locked the door, growling low in her throat. "I'm sorry Amane-kun, about that," she said turning around, "but I didn't think Tamao w-..."

She stopped there as a flash flood of blood made its way out her nose and down her chin. _'Seeing Amane like this.... I'm such a pervert...' _

Amane flushed a deep scarlet and wrapped her arms around her torso, looking away and coughing nervously. "Ummm...maybe you should go back to your room now... Hentai-san..."

--

Nagisa sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Tamao, I swear, we didn't do anything!" she yelled, glaring at her friend.

Tamao threw her hands up, feigning innocence and continued walking down that hall as the other girls went to where ever they did after school. The two friends were walking to the Poetry Club, and after that Nagisa was going to eat then to her tutoring session with Amane. "Are you sure? I mean... she was topless and right up against you from behind. Wow... she has a chest! I never would have thought since her uniform isn't very compline-"

"Tamao, stay on subject." The red head glared at her. Tamao shrugged nervously and shut up. "Tamao... I swear nothing happened. She went out.... she helped me, we came back, I helped her, and then we went to bed. Nothing really happened at all, I promise. And as for what happened that morning../. I have no idea. I thought I was just teasing her about something but she surprised me."

The bluenette walked on; a far away look in her eyes as she walked on instinct, not saying anything. Nagisa thought nothing of it, until they reached the stairs to the second floor. "T-Tamao...." she started, but stopped as her friend went on. She stood there at the bottom as her friend climbed on and on. Shaking her head, she ran in front of her friend and started into her face. She waved a hand in her friend's face and snapped a few times, but got no response. Tamao still had that look in her eye...how the hell was she climbing the stairs?!

Tamao turned the corner and continued walking up the stairs until they reached the top. She suddenly grinned and pointed at Nagisa, giggling a bit. "Etoiles have a thing for you!"

Nagisa groaned and opened the door to her friends club and pushed the girl in, glaring at her. "Etoiles don't have a thing for me. Amane-kun doesn't have a thing for me! I don't have a thing for you so just shut it!" she yelled, slamming the door in her friends face.

She sighed happily and smiled, walking down the stairs and looking at her watch, "I should get going... I want to get some cake before Amane comes to meet me at the lounge again..." she thought out loud, going down the stairs, out the building and to the direction or Spica.

--

"May I take your plates, Nagisa-chan?" A cute waitress asked, smiling at the dazed girl sweetly.

Nagisa nodded and handed her plates to the waitress. She took the plates and smiled again before turning and walking off. "Thank you, Kitsune-koi~." the red head said in a sultry voice. She grinned when she was the over girl stop, her entire body turning a light pink tint. The waitress walked away then, a bit quicker than before.

Nagisa giggled and blushed a bit herself. _'I see why Amane does this with her... But... Where is Amane? She's like 15 minutes late, we're not gonna have anytime to study at this point.' _She waitress came back quickly and smiled sadly at her, "Nagisa-chan, I heard you and Amane broke up… D-Did she stand you up tonight?"

The girl could only gape. She quickly stood up and looked the girl straight in the eyes, glaring a bit, "No, she did not! Amane-kun wouldn't do tha- wait wait wait! We're not even going out!" she yelled. She grabbed her books off the table turned back to the girl at once, "We have not been going out and nothing has happened between us! I don't have feelings for her, okay?!" she yelled, getting the attention of most of the girls in the lounge.

Nagisa huffed one more time before making her way out of the school and into the night... off to look for Amane.

--

"Amane, are you in here?" Nagisa asked, pushing open the large door to the stables on the outskirts of Spica's campus. She had searched everywhere and asked everyone, but she had absolutely no leads until she asked Yaya. She busty girl had told her to check the track and the stables as a last resort. Well... here she was with her last resort.

Pushing the door open the rest of the way, she stepped inside the hay covered place and closed the door behind her. She sighed happily; the place was warm and inviting, nothing like the cold and windy weather outside. "Amane, you in here?"

She got on reply, but that didn't stop her from looking around. Looking around the corner she saw that it was actually a very large stable with enough room to fit at least ten horses. She smiled, knowing that Amane would find this place comforting.

A very high pitch sounded made her spin around quickly. It was a whistle. Not one of those annoying whistles that sports couches always had around there necks and blew too loud. No, this was soft, almost angelic. It was someone whistling a sound... like a lullaby.

Taking a few steps forward, she closed her eyes and tried to figure out where the sound had come from.

It started again, and this time Nagisa had no hesitation in following it to the end of the stable, where a large wooden door hung open. Taking a small step forward, Nagisa peered inside and grinned at the sight.

Amane was standing next to her horse, Star Bright, and was brushing the horse while whistling the sad tune again. Star Bright seemed to be bobbing her head, as if trying to keep herself awake long enough for Amane to finish the song. Moonlight silently slipped the room as clouds parted outside, and Nagisa looked over Amane's illuminating figure in the light.

The bluenette's hair was shining, her riding uniform glowing a bit in the sparkling light and her face glowing with a sad smile and sparkles. Wait... sparkles... Nagisa gasped as her noticed tear stains down the girl face that seemed to still be flowing.

Amane whipped her head to the side when she heard the gasp. Upon seeing it was only Nagisa, she smiled softly and stopped everything. "Hey there." she said in a soft voice. She patted Star Bright and walked out of the small stall, Nagisa stepping back to make room. Amane turned to Nagisa, her face marked in the dim lightly by tears, and turned to walk away.

Nagisa followed close behind, her head spinning. Why was Amane crying?! This... was something she doubted anyone had ever seen. They stopped near to large doors that both had holes marked out in them. Looking through, they saw the empty track that was illuminated by moonlight and mist. Nagisa stole a quick glance at Amane and saw that the woman had wiped her face and was now smiling, "You... missed our tutoring date." The woman beside her stayed silent, her eyes moving and scanning the area in front of them. Nagisa sighed, closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. "Amane... is everything okay?"

"Will you do me a favor, Nagisa-chan?" Amane asked suddenly, her eyes still planted on the track.

"...Yes, of course, Amane-kun. What is it?"

"Don't move." Amane quickly spun and grabbed Nagisa's wrist. Her eyes widening a bit, Nagisa took a step back, but Amane tugged her forward and trapped her in a hug. Her arms wrapped around Nagi'sa waist and refused to let the girl go. Nagisa tilted her head back in fear, trying to see what was going on with woman in front of her.

Amane caught her eyes and smiled sadly, her head dropping and her hair over shadowing her eyes.

_Drop. ''''  
_

Nagisa's eyes widened even more as a drop of water hit her cheek. The clouds had parted.... So then...Amane was crying. Again. Right? Her silent question was answered as Amane entire frame seemed to shake with sobs. "She...She cheated Nagisa-chan," the woman whispered, her hold on the small girl getting tighter, "she...she..."

Nagisa quickly wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and leaned up, whispering nothings into other ear trying to calm her down. Amane only shook harder, tears flowing freely down her face and her chin. Her teeth grounded together to show an evil sneer as she tried to control her sobs. "Amane, who-who did this to you?!" Nagisa growled. Oh, would she hurt the person that did this to her Amane. Yea, that's right. Her Amane.

"H-H-Hikari!" Amane screamed, finally breaking. She fell to her knees, taking Nagisa with her for the ride. Amane clutched Nagisa's shirt and buried her face in the girl's shoulder, still shaking. Nagisa smiled sadly at the scene but knew she had to help. She sat back comfortably and let Amane lay on her lap while she stroked the woman's back to calm her down.

A few minutes later, everything had calmed down. Amane and Nagisa sat with their backs against the two doors with a large blue blanket wrapped around them. Nagisa sighed and shifted a bit closer to Amane, resting her head on the woman's shoulder, "Please.... tell me what happened."

"Where do I start? Oh yea...," Amane said, wrapping an arm around Nagisa's waist and bring pulling the girl closer. "Hikari came to visit me before practice, and she was wearing a scarf. I asked her about it because I was curious, but she got so nervous and started blushing, so I questioned her even more. She started yelling at me and finally took of the scarf.

"She...had a hickey. A hickey that I didn't give her, I never would, she hates them. She said.... that I never embraced my emotions enough. Nagisa... she said I was heartless. Do you think so?" Amane asked, smiling a bit at Nagisa.

Nagisa shook her head furiously, wondering why Amane would even consider that. "No! Of course not! Amane-kun, you are the most caring, loving, cuddly, honest, careful, amazing, nicest person I have ever met! No one can compare to you. You carea about Spica and it's students to much. YOu give everything to help people out and ask nothing in return. You're amazing!" Nagisa yelled angrily. How could Amane think that? Of course she wasn't heartless, she was the opposite. That's why Nagisa loved her!

Shizuma flashed in her mind, but Nagisa pushed her out once more and continued her rant, "Hikari must be an idiot to even think about giving you up. If I was with you romantically, I would do everything in my power to keep you! Every girl in these three schools would! I-I... I'm out of things to say..." she admitted softly. Talking was never her strong point...

Amane shook her laughter and hid her mouth behind her hand. "N-Nagisa-chan, thank you, for everything you have said. I know you mean every word of it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come and found me tonight... I was thinking of leaving, you know. Just riding Star Bright out of here and never looking back. But thank you for stopping me, it means a lot to me. You...mean a lot to me." Amane admitted herself.

Nodding at the words, Nagisa couldn't help but think that there was a double meaning behind the last sentence. She didn't mind. What really scared her was the way her heart was racing and her mind was spinning. "Amane-kun... what do you mean by that?" she asked, tuning and looking at the woman beside her.

The Prince turned to her and smiled, "I have not the slightest clue." She opened her eyes then, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Nagisa... was so close. The red head had the same thought, but made no move to back away. "Nagisa,,,chan?" the woman asked, not knowing what to do.

A small hand found her's under the blanket. Amane looked up to see Nagisa smiling at her, "Amane-kun, you mean a lot more to me than anyone would think. More than... more than you should, that's for sure. So much more." she ended in a whisper, her face lighting up red.

Amane moved quickly, leaning in and kissing Nagisa with as much passion as she could muster. Nagisa immediately responded, returning the heated kiss with just as much passion and love as possible. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck as Amane's arms encircled her waist, pulling them even closer.

Nagisa lost her balanced and gasped, surprising Amane. Her hands shot up in the air, just in time for Nagisa to topple over and land on her back with a faint. _"Oof!"_ Amane panicked and hovered over the girl, checking her for any bad sighs like pain or bleeding. "Nagisa, are you okay? I'm so sorry, you startled me!"

Giggling a bit, Nagisa quickly wrapped her arms around Amane's neck, causing the older woman to stop completely. "I'll be fine. But... I think something does hurt..."

"What, here is it? I'll try and help, I promise." Amane said quickly, her eyes filled with concern for the girl. Nagisa unwound one of her hands and pointed to her face. More specifically; her lips. Amane chuckled lightly, but looked skeptical. "Nagisa-chan...are you sure? I didn't have a chance to really talk to Hikari, that and Shizuma scares me..." It was true. Hikari had stormed out of the stable after what had happened and Amane hadn;t left the place since. And Shizuma scared her. Yea... she did.

"Amane, forget her right now. I did." Nagisa said proudly. It was so unlike her; to do this willingly. But she knew somewhere this was right, and the look of happiness on Amane's face confirmed that. The bluenette leaned down and kissed her again, this time slower. More careful. Nagisa buried her hand in the woman's hair and groaned into her mouth. She had **never** been kissed like this. Fuck, it was amazing.

* * *

_**OMAKE~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES!!!**_

_Shizuma closed the door behind her and smiled at the girl in the room. "Thank you for meeting my today, Hikari-chan."_

_Hikari nodded and smiled brightly, "No problem Hanazono-san. It's been so long since we've talked, I love that you wanted us to be alone for this."_

_"Yes... talk. Let's talk." Shizuma said vaguely, stepping closer to Hikari very slowly. Hikari looked at her confused and fearful, backing up against a desk. She glanced down at the desk, cursing it, and looked back in time to see the Bright eyed goddess smirking at her not a foot away. Shizuma placed her hands on the table on either side of the girl and leaned down, kissing Hikari lightly. "Have you noticed Nagisa and Amame lately?" she asked out of the blue. _

_Hikari nodded slowly, fearing what Shizuma could do to her if she didn't corporate. "They're good friends."_

_"Too good of friends if you ask me." The older woman replied, leaning down and stealing another kiss. "They're dating, actually. That's what everyone says now. That they had a night on the town, what sister caught them smoking and having sex in the bathroom, that my sweet Nagisa is staying over in that wenches room to do who knows what. And your Amane hugging her from behind, topless, might I add. Heard that one yet?"_

_Hikari stopped and let this new knowledge sink in. Amane had said they were just rumors... but... Shizuma was never wrong. That's what Miyuki had said. Nagisa... was stealing her Amane away! Shizuma grinned widely and watched Hikari agree with what she said. "You know, Amane never really show's her emotions much. She doesn't embrace her emotions enough, if you ask me. I do though." she said, leaning down even more and kissing Hikari's neck._

**Yaya: DON'T DO IT HIKARI!**

**Me: -**throws popcorn at her**- STFU OR GTFO!**

**Yaya: -**sits in the edge of her seat**-**

**Me: -**restarts movie roll**- (='_')= |O|-------  
**

_Hikari nodded, moving her head to the side and giving Shizuma more room. "I-I... agree." She said softly, shuddering a the new sensation running through her spine. _

_"I know. I know you do. Don't worry Hikari, I know how to get them back. Give yourself to me for a bit, and I'll do the rest. Not too far of course, just enough to piss them off. I promise." she said in a reassuring voice. _

_Hikari needed no other encouragement, "Yes, do it. Please." She whispered. Shizuma smirked and bit down on the girl's neck, causing the blonde to gasp and call out her name. "Shhhhh." She whispered, biting the same spot again and sucking it generously. _

**Everyone: -**gaping at the screen**- **

**Me: ……… (=^~^)=# ...... waffles...  
**

**Yaya: Oh my god, I GET IT NOW!**

**Nagisa: That's where Shizuma was that morning!**

**Yaya: And why Hikari had a hickey!**

**Nagisa: …She's weak. I held out to Shizuma's charm for a whole series! She lasted like 30secs!**

**Yaya: Yea its sad….**

**Me: …Hope you like it!**


	6. Everythings Forgiven

**Me: -**dances**- FINAL CHAPTER**

**Nagisa: Awwwww**

**Me: You know... I think my next story is gonna be about you... being clinically depressed because everyone left you**

**Nagisa: ?!**

**Me: Well all the stories involve you getting the girl and being happy!!! I need to mix it up!**

**Nagisa: I DONT WANT YOU TO MIX IT UP!**

**Me: Too late! -**starts blender**-  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 - **Everythings Forgiven**

* * *

"Amane... what was _that_?" Nagisa asked. It was the following week, at lunch. They had avoided the subject all through the days and avoided each other all the time, but now Nagisa wanted answers.

News of Hikari's hickey was everywhere. Amane was asked multiple times if she was the one that left it, and sadly, each time she said no. It really shocked the students of all the schools. To the Newspaper Club and News Reporting Club, it was known only as the 'Etoile Scandal'. Not only that, but Nagisa was included in all the pictures on every page. Her talking to Amane, her hugging Amane, Amane kissing her forehead... the list went on. And it was annoying.

Amane and Hikari had talked. They decided to break it off, but continue their Etoile duties as best as possible until Amane graduated. Of course now their popularity was down, Scandals were never a good thing, but the only good part was that no one was blamed. The school, clubs, teachers, and everyone else saw this as a mutual thing. Amane now had Nagisa, and Hikari had her mystery hickey giver.

Shizuma has been missing since the incident.

So now, Nagisa and Amane were seated in the Spica Lounge, drinking hot chocolate and eating strawberries. _'Fitting,' _Nagisa thought, _'to end it were it all started.' _ Amane took another long drink of her hot chocolate, trying her hardest not to look at Nagisa. And the red head knew it. "Amane, please talk to me!"

"What do you want me so say?!" Amane sneered. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands. "Nagisa, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm under the fucking radar!"

Nagisa gulped. Cursing Amane = something very bad is gonna happen. Amane sighed again and looked at Nagisa, but she wasn't angry. She had an almost pleading look in her eye, "Please Nagisa, help me. I can't handle the questions. The people judging everything that I do now, they're so annoying. The News club won't leave me the hell alone. Everyone is annoying Hikari too, and now she won't even look at me. Please, Nagisa, tell me what to do!"

"First of all, calm down." Nagisa said in a demanding tone. Amane looked at her and smiled softly, straightening up. Nagisa smiled back at her and relaxed, knowing that she had the old and much more loved Amane back. "Just ignore it. You're graduating right, in the spring? People forget this kind of stuff. I'm sure that within a few weeks, it'll be nothing."

"Thank you, Nagisa." Amane said, standing up. She offered a hand and bowed, "May I take you on this walk around school, madam?"

Nagisa took the hand and stood up also, smiling, "Of course, handsome Prince." she said.

Amane kissed her hand and led them outside, where winter snow was starting to melt under the spring heat. Piles and piles of it stood a few feet tall on the sides of paths, and trenches had to have been dug so that the water wouldn't flood the paths. The girls walked down the path, still hand in hand until they reached a small fountain with a statue of Mary the Virgin Mother above it. Amane stopped and let go of Nagisa, walking up and looking at her reflection in the water. "Nagisa?"

"Hmmm?" the red head replied, enjoying the sight before her. Amane looked so at peace now... It really was a sight to see since the girl had been under so much stress and drama.

"Pray with me." Amane replied. Nagisa nodded and stood beside the woman. They both kneeled and bowed their heads, their hands clasping together in front of them with their elbows on the ledge of the fountain.

A few minutes later, both girls lifted their heads at the same time and smiled. "I asked that your problems could be dissolved. What did you pray for?" Nagisa asked, getting up and taking a step back.

"For my new relationship to prosper."

"New... relation...ship?" Nagisa questioned. Amane had already found someone new? Who was it? Oh, if she ever found out whom it was she would so slug them... _'Okay now why do I feel so jealous?'_ Nagisa thought. She took a deep breath and smiled sadly up at Amane, "If you don't mind, may I ask who is lucky enough to catch your attention?"

"You."

"...Beg your pardon?"

"Nagisa, don't lie to me." Amane said sternly. She stood up and dusted off her knees. Moving over to Nagisa, she trapped the girl in a tight hug, "I have feelings for you. What they are, I have not the slightest clue, and all I'm sure about it that they are strong. Very, very strong." she said, leaning down and pressing her lips to Nagisa's. Something clicked in the red head, and she immediately wrapped her arms around the bluenette's neck and kissed her back.

Amane pulled back and rested her forehead against the other girl's, smiling. "Now after that, tell me you don't have feelings for me too."

Nagisa stayed silent. Instead she rose up and kissed Amane again. "EEEP!" she squeaked when Amane picked her up. The Prince sat her Princess down on the ledge of the fountain and got on her right knee in front of her. "Amane...kun..."

"Nagisa," the older woman started. She took both Nagisa's hands in her own and smiled up at the girl, "Would you please do me the honor of becoming my new girlfriend?"

"Not on your life, bitch." A voice called out. They both looked over and saw a long black dress, flowing silver hair, and golden eyes holding a piercing gaze. Shizuma stood there in all her pride and glory, not ten feet from their own position. How did they not notice...?

Nagisa quickly stood up and stepped away from Amane, but the bluenette caught her wrist and tugged her hand. Shizuma growled at her and took another step forward, glaring at both girls. "Nagisa, come here. Get away from that bitch, now."

"O-Okay." Nagisa answered. She tugged her arm away from Amane grasp, head down, and quickly walked to Shizuma's side.

The former Etoile grinned and wrapped her arm around Nagisa's shoulder. "Well, I guess you lose this time. I guess you can't get every pretty girl you want, Prince of Spica. Embrace your emotions every once in a while, it might help."

She turned to lead them away, but Nagisa wouldn't move. She looked down at her girlfriend confused, but pain quickly shot through her cheek when Nagisa's palm connected with her face. "I-It was you...wasn't it?" Nagisa growled, stepping back and glaring fiercely at the woman in front of her.

Shizuma held her cheek in her hand and glared back just as hard, "What was me?! Huh?!"

Amane stepped forward then, grabbing Shizuma's shoulder and turning her so that they were face to face. "You. You gave Hikari that hickey! You... you... I'll kill you!" he growled, sizing Shizuma up. _'I'm much more athletic.... I can do. Nagisa won't be mad, Miyuki will praise it. I'll be fine!' _

Shizuma growled back and got right into Amane's face, daring the woman to throw the first punch. "Go ahead, kill me. Take me out right now. It'd break Nagisa, and she'd hate you for that."

"No..." a much smaller voice called out. Both woman turned and saw Nagisa glaring at them both, but mostly Shizuma, "Actually, _Love_, I don't think it would affect me as much as you think! It'd... It would affect me more if Amane left."

"What are you trying to say, Nagisa?" Shizuma asked. She stepped away from Amane and stood in front of her girlfriend again, staring down at her. "You mean she means more to you than I do? Huh? Do you love her, too?! Love her more than me?!" she yelled, throwing her arms out and glaring at the helpless girl.

"Yes!" Nagisa yelled. She looked up at Shizuma once more before running to Amane and hugging the woman tightly. _'That... Do I really love Amane? Of course I do... I've known that for a bit now... but I never knew that I could love her more than Shizuma... but I do. Shit, I'm in love again... wait that's not a bad thing...' _she thought. It scared the shit out of her, just because of the fact that it was all true.

Amane wrapped a protective arm around Nagisa and stared at the goddess with a blank face. Her eye twitched before a large grin broke out over her face. She quickly wrapped her other arm around Nagisa and buried her face in the girl's hair. "Nagisa!" she screamed, lifting the other girl in the air and spinning her around, "I love you!"

Nagisa giggled and clung to the woman. They stopped and looked at each other, sharing a quick kiss. Nagisa giggled again and for the first time in a while, she felt the true love she had been missing. "I love you too, Amane-kun."

"Um hello, still here! Remember me?" Shizuma growled.

Amane smirked at her and pointed down the path. "Oh yea, you. You can go."

--

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan. I can't thank you enough for being so nice to me after everything." Hikari stated, shutting the dorm room door after her. A gasp left her as Nagisa quickly hugged her, but she returned it, smiling.

"Oi! Don't be cheating on Amane already, Nagisa!" a deep voice called out.

Both girls pulled apart and smiled at their friends as a scold soon started. "Yaya-chan! Don't be so rude about it!" Tsubomi yelled.

"Shhhh!" everyone in the room quickly said. Yaya did what she did best and silenced the girl, by covering her mouth with her own.

Of course, it was a tea party. The first in a whole month after the ordeal. As Nagisa had predicted, people forgot about everything. New relationships started over that time, while a certain one ended. None of their friendships had been lost, although everyone seemed to totally forget Shizuma for a bit. A while.

Kagome and Chiyo sat on the bed, lost in their own world. Bashibaru sat between the two girls, wrapped up in a blanket as the girls talked about everything. And of course, when no one was looking, they shared small but loving kisses here and there.

Tsubomi and Yaya had that 'not going out officially but everyone knows they like each other and they mess around every now and then' type of relationship. It worked out for everyone involved, which from time to time involved Hikari too. ;)

Tamao was now...... still single. Turns out she wasn't secretly dating Miyuki at all. After a long night of questioning, she admitted to Nagisa that Miyuki had chosen her to become Miator's new president, and she had been attending the meetings to learn how to deal with the Etoile and the schools.  
Hush Hush, but she did have a small crush on Miyuki too... but tell no one.

And last but not least, Amane and Nagisa had been taking their new found love to never before found heights.

Just then, Tamao ran in with a newspaper in hand. She looked at everyone with a huge grin and held the paper in front of her, "Guess what I have!" she said in a singsong voice.

"NO WAY!" Yaya jumped up, grabbing the paper. "The new polls?!"

"Yup!" Tamao said, snatching the paper back and plopping down in her seat next to Nagisa. "The latest polls on what the schools think of all the latest couples this month! In fifth place is..." she stopped and quickly looked over the paper. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "M-Me and Miyuki?!"

"Perfect couple, don't you agree, Tsubomi?" Yaya grinned, grabbing the paper back. "And in fourth place, we have our very own...... who's Akko and Mari?"

"Never heard of em." Tsubomi said, grabbing the paper for herself. "Third place is... Me and Yaya?!"

"Love ya, babe!" the older girl grinned, kissing the pinkette yet again. Nagisa picked up the forgotten paper off the ground and searched for a 2. "Second place, Me and Amane-sama!"

"Sama?" Tamao grinned, causing Nagisa to blush furiously. "Sama, when did you start calling her Sama? Oh, that must be part of your foreplay I guess..."

"Tamao-chan! Not in front of Kagome and Chiyo!"

"So you do!" Tamao grinned.

Kagome sat up on the and smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it Nagisa-sempai. Me and Chiyo know what your talking about, quite well actually. We never knew it was such fun." she said with a slight smile. Chiyo blushed a thousand shades of red at that, and everyone in the room looked over at the younger pair. Looking back, Kagome nodded and turned to face everyone again. "Bashibaru says it's nature, get over it."

"Nothings natural about hot lesbian sex!"

"YAYA!!!"

"All right, everyone keep it down!" Tamao sighed. Jeez, if they got caught by Sister at this hour, it would mean cleaning the chapel everyday for a month. Every, freakin, day. She quickly scooped the paper out of Nagisa's grasp and grinned. "Ironic. The most popular couple is our very own three way relationship, Kagome, Chiyo, and Bashibaru!"

Everyone nodded and clapped. Of course.

**

* * *

**

_**OMAKE~~~**_

**Me: ITS OVER!!!**

**Yaya: HOT LESBIAN SEX**

**Tsubomi: YAYA!!**

**Me: I'm up for it**

**All: ……**

**Me: …**

**All: …**

**Me: …**

**Yaya: … Tsubomi would you be willing t-**

**Tsubomi: NO!!!! I'm not letting you go with her for a night!**

**Me: …**

**Yaya: …**

**Us: We were kind of thinking a 3so-**

**Tsubomi: -**knocks us over the head with a bat**-**

**Us: ~**

**Tsubomi: -**smiles sweetly**- Shu would just like for you guys to know that when she's starting her next story, she doesn't know… but she'll probably be doing some Tamao and Nagisa oneshots every now and then**

**Me: -**groans**-**

**Tsubomi: -**hits me again**- HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**


End file.
